Happy Mother's Day!
by asamisohma
Summary: Life for our favorite homunculus, Wrath turns up as he meets Izumi for Mother's Day... Read and Review! (suck at summaries and also don't wanna spoil :3) This is a two shot! Co written with WaflesForDerpy24!
1. Chapter 1

A Wrath fic 4 Mother's Day! Here ya go!

Wrath was feeling so depressed, and sad. It was mother's day, and a while since that fight in the warehouse. Sloth was gone. Mommy. Mommy. Tears began to slip down his face, and he felt an agony tearing at him. A mommy? why can't I have a mommy? He asked himself. He felt like crying. Then he remebered the nice lady who found him. Izumi. Not always nice, she was a terror sometimes. But, she cared for him. Then again, she was the one who turned him into this monster. Then he realized it all. She really WAs his reall mommy. She sacrificed enough to try to save him. Because of him, she coughed up blood, and was sick, but, but, she still loved him. "Mommy!" He yelled. He ran, and sprinted over to the town, and recalling memories ** they walked by. That was the island. That was the kitten's home with the roof. And that. That was where his mommy lived. He decided that he had to get her something. A present. Mommy needs one, since its her day. He wandered around, and saw a flower shop. He asked, "Excuse me, can I buy some flowers for my Mommy?" The shop owner smiled at him. "OK. Do you have any money?" Money. Money. He needed it. Then, he asked, "Can I work for the flowers?" She handed him an apron and had him clean up back. As he swept, his mind had only one though. "All for Mommy. All for Mommy." The shop's owner saw his progress, and a half hour later, our favorite homunculus exited the shop with a bouquet of roses. He then walked over and knocked on the front door. Sig answered it. His eyes widened and Izumi walked over. She saw Wrath and immediately went on guard, but then saw the flowers clutched behind the little boy's back, obviously trying to be a surprise. He walked up to her and said, "Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for attacking you and Ed and Al, and doing all those horrible things. It's Mother's day, so I worked that the flower shop and bought you roses. I understand if you don't wanna see me." Izumi's eyes welled up, and she hugged the little boy, squeezing his head into her stomach. She heard, that all the homunculi excepting Envy were killed and Gluttony and Wrath. He was free form blood lust now. She took him in and let him wear an old T-shirt of hers, and made him the beef, like she did when they first met again. He'd be happy smiled when the plate of beef was on the table, his mommy sitting across from him. He picked up a fork and took a huge chunk of meat off the plate and took a big bite. Izumi frowned and tapped his hand gently, "No, Wrath. Here." She got up and picked up a knife and began to cut the meat in small chunks. "That's not how we eat at the table." Wrath smiled nervously, "Sorry, Mommy." Izumi smiled and hugged him. "No need to apologize." He was gonna love Mother's Day...

(more chappy 2) 


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person PoV

Wrath talked to Izumi, setting his fork and knife down. "M-Mother? I also just wanted to say something again. Sorry. I'm a terrible son, and a disgrace. But... I realized after that.. you were my real mother all alogn and that you truly cared for me. All of me... the monster and the animal, the homunculus, and you could love us both. I tamed my side... But... will you still... Will you still love me Mommy?" He broke off into a choked sob at the end. He felt a warmth enveloping him, and it seemed familiar but so very far away... like millions of miles, but right next to him all the time. It was Izumi hugging him and crying. Wrath broke like a dam. He was sobbing, sniffling and choking. "M-Mommy!" Izumi could only hug him and muffle his sobs into her chest. She was with him... all along. " My son... I never meant to do this to you. To turn you into a monster and to make you suffer like this... I will always love you. Maybe its time I should think... Everyone will know about my son... my beautiful boy, who was with me all along." Wrath gasped. " I'll have friends?" She smiled... "Too many" He smiled up at her and she wiped his face clean. She then led him into the bathroom. "Let's clean you up, and get you some new clothes... but as for your hair... I love it that way... How about we push it a little away from your eye, so people can see your eyes?" He smiled and nodded, liking the new idea. Izumi took her leave of the room and left. A few minutes later she had returned with a long white shirt and a pair of pants. He put them on, while requiring some assistance from her. He looked at the new boy in the mirror. A boy with two shining violet eyes and a barette pulling his long hair out of his eyes wearing a slightl large shirt and a nice pair of pants. This... this was him... He gasped, and smiled a real genuine smile. He then looked out the window and saw that it was sunset. He looked with Izumi through the window and watch the sunset. Wrath's eyelids began to droop. Izumi looked and smiled lovingly, an expression that was uncommon on her. She changed him into one of Sig's old shirts, explaining that he had a Daddy too.. Wrath, now dressed in an overly large button up and Izumi in a nightgown went to the upper floor. "Mommy? Where do l sleep? C-Can I sleep with you today?" She smiled and nodded, taking him by the hand and helping him up on the bed. He rested his head next to hers and slowly nodded off to sleep, Izumi doing the same thing next to him. Sig came home later from the bakery and saw Wrath and Izumi curled up on the bed. He kissed them both on the head and smiled. "Welcome home, son... And Happy Mother's day."

A/N I had a lotta fun typing this up! thanks to CxM345 for encouraging me to go on, so I wrote this chappy just for them! Thanks to WafflesForDerpy24 for helping me!

Asa chan... out! 


End file.
